1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An importance of display devices is increasing along with a development of multimedia. Accordingly, various kinds of display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) are being used.
An LCD among such display devices is presently one of most widely used flat panel display devices, and generally includes two substrates having electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. An LCD is configured in that a voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which thus determines the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying desired images.